The study aims to determine whether vitamin D3 or/and the active metabolite 1,25 hydroxy vitamin D alters biomarkers that have been shown to be associated with adenomatous polyposis and therefore, the risk for colon cancer. The results will be compared to that obtained by administration of calcium carbonate, which is known to improve biomarkers of colon neoplasia in adenomatous polyp patients.